fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cold Hearted Traitor
Maxwell VS Kyle "15 years since I was exiled... 15 years!" A man with a black coat was throwing sticks to a bonfire. "They abandoned me... ditched me... and thought of me as garbage because I had a cold heart... a cold heart for betraying them." He continued on throwing sticks to a bonfire then noticed someone coming towards him. "Who... are you?" "My name is Maxwell Aldsien, member of Dragon Gunfire and- Wait who are you though? And why are you in a place like this?" Maxwell sat down between him and then decided to throw some sticks into the fire as well. "My name is Kyle Watson...I betrayed them... abandoned them... and most of all... I broke my girlfriend's heart. I came here so there I can be able to start making a new guild and declare war on the ones that exiled me to this wretched PLACE!!!" Kyle continued on throwing sticks at the bonfire which kept on increasing everytime both he and Maxwell threw sticks to the fire. "Really? That's dark." Maxwell continues on throwing sticks into the fire then started to clean his sword because of all the mud and snow on it. "Man... this sword was one of a lifetime... my master even made this." Maxwell started to get angry then grabbed more snow to make it melt by lighting his sword on fire. "There... that should be more easier to clean it." Maxwell cleans the sword with a towel then sheathes it back to his scabbard. "So what are you doing now? Campfire?" Maxwell questioned Kyle with a smile on his face. "Campfire? This... is a signal for anyone wanting to join Cerberus Fang under the leadership of Schwarze Sonne... The Black Sun Judge." Kyle started to stand up then goes to grab his sword which was odd-looked because of it's appearance. "This blade... shall be the blade that will pearce those that exiled me... the Magic Council." Kyle started to freeze the sword with ice then sliced a statue in half causing it to explode after that." "Woah... that's a bit... dark." Maxwell backed up looking at him with a confused look. "Where did you learn such a move like that?" Maxwell questioned him like he was neither interested or frightened. "I have been training all by myself with no one to help me... this is something that I use for my plan of vengeance against the Magic Council for exiling me here to this wretched place which will soon be a place for Cerberus Fang." Kyle unsheathed his blades and pointed it to Maxwell. "You... are my first Victim." Kyle charges straight towards him with his blades following him laughing insanely. Maxwell unsheathed his blades and then charges straight towards him with the sword pointing backwards. Kyle stops right in front of him and then goes and stabs his swords to the ground causing the ice to surround the place and make it their arena. "This Maxwell... will be your grave... your worthless grave." Kyle picks one of the swords up and clashes sword to Maxwell's with brute strength, laughing insanely while their swords are clashed. "Try to push me back... if you can." Kyle keeps on laughing insanely while still clashing swords with him. "It will be the last time you ever... clashes swords with someone ever again." Kyle starts get his other sword then does the same thing. Maxwell pushed Kyle back then used his sword and threw it to him summoning a tornado. Icicles started to break and enter the tornado causing the tornado to become deadly and even have a chance of killing neither him or Kyle. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Didn't you have a family? Didn't you have a life? Didn't you even have a loved one!? Why can't you just accept who you are and face the facts!?" Maxwell's tears started to flow through his eyes like he was asking a question to a loved one or to a friend. "I know that you we're exiled by them... but if you could just tell them that you can do better... they might accept you back to wherever you we're doing... But you can't achieve anything if you do this... please Kyle... don't do this. Get a life and a loved one that you always loved!" Maxwell's tears became worse as he was persuading him to come back. "Do I look like I give a bloody hell about the ones I love? She abandoned me like the rest of those bastards." Kyle's eyes began turning red as he starts to cut his arms causing them to bleed then turns them into blood red icicles. "Now that you said that... you deserve to die." Maxwell's armor starts to transform from silver to black then his sword transforms into a bigger sword with fire surrounding it. "Prepare... to die." Maxwell equipped his helmet then swung his sword forward aiming it at Kyle. Kyle gets enraged and then rushes towards Maxwell while still aiming his sword at Kyle then spins around doing various spins with his blade and the ice on his blood. Maxwell slashed his sword upwards as if he predicted that it would happen. Kyle's sword split in half and then feels blood flowing through his face then falls down with blood still flowing. "Why... do I deserve this? Why do I always deserve hate... deserve being ignored... deserve... being exiled?" Tears start to flow from his eyes as blood still flows through his face and chest until it stopped. "Kyle... you'll be able to see your loved ones in the afterlife." Maxwell rested Kyle's body to a pile of snow then walked away realizing that the snow began to fall down and then took the body with him. "Well... serves him right," Maxwell walks away the grabs the sword while walking away to return to where he came from. Scar VS Kyle Kyle got up then looked at Maxwell walking away. "Just because you killed me... I always... come back." Kyle buries himself in the snow waiting for the perfect time to awaken again until he heard footsteps on top of him. "Hmm?" Someone walks towards where Kyle and Maxwell fought then feels the ground shake. "Hmm?" "Surprise!" Kyle jumps out of the snow then slashes Scar with his swords trying to make him off balance. "Welcome to my domain. My name is Kyle Watson. It is such a pleasure to... beat... you. I said Meet and not Beat." Kyle started to look at the person then does a shocked look. "Y-You! Y-Your S-Scar!" Kyle started to run towards him then tried to slash Scar to make him off balance. "Hmph." Scar deflects the attack only with his hands then uses his fingers and strikes them on his chest. Get's sent flying because of the fingers. "Shaolin Finger Jab." He suddenly feels his neck being choked. "W-What!? What's happening to my neck!?" "It is the power of the Aeizon eye." Scar drags Kyle and looks to him with a death glare. "W-What are you doing!?" Kyle's eyes began to chance color from green to white then the vision became blurry then to nothing. "Fulfill... your... destiny." Scar reveals his blue eye then begins to give him a curse. Kyle falls down to the same snow he buried himself in and then rested there never to be seen again... "I will return... someday... I always... come back from the dead... as not Kyle Watson... but as... Karok." The End. Category:Vidle